


By My Hand

by fickleminder



Series: Hijack AUs [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Driving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you can only be killed by your soul mate, Hiccup finds his in the worst way possible. Soul Mate AU. Hijack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw another prompt on Tumblr about an AU where only your soul mate can kill you, and well... those of you who read my stuff should know my specialty by now. In my defense, I don't see how this can even end well in the first place, but by all means, feel free to prove me wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

It was the incessant beeping that woke him from a drug-induced sleep, and he groaned softly as his eyelids fluttered open, feeling sore aches all over.

The hospital ward was dark, illuminated only by the soft moonlight seeping through the window blinds. Squinting slightly, he could make out the faint outline of the ward's door across the room, as well as the heartbeat monitor mounted next to him from the corner of his eye. All was still, the other patients sleeping soundly in their beds, and he was just about to doze off when he noticed movement on his left.

Twisting his neck to the side apparently wasn't the best thing to do at the moment, if the pained gasp that escaped him was anything to go by. A dark hand reached for him and he instinctively flinched away, crying out involuntarily as sharp agony ripped through his body. The hand froze, but it didn't withdraw. Instead, it moved slowly towards him, as though trying to pet a startled deer, and rested lightly on his hair. He remained as still as possible, his hazy mind buzzing with questions and frantic thoughts. The hand stroking his auburn locks felt oddly comforting though, and he gradually began to relax, thinking that perhaps its owner meant him no harm.

"Who...?"  _Who are you?_  he tried to say, but his tongue was heavy and his throat parched, preventing him from speaking any further.

A figure limped out from the shadows and into the moonlight, revealing a pale looking teenager with white hair and murky blue eyes. Dressed in a worn navy hoodie and tattered brown pants, he had small cuts all over his otherwise unblemished face, as well as an ugly large bruise on his forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, staring at him worriedly.

His mouth didn't feel like cooperating with him, so it was all he could do to nod, trying not to wince at the action.

"My name's Jack," the stranger introduced himself before looking away sadly. "I... I'm the one who hit you last night."

Hiccup froze, his green eyes dulling slightly as memories flashed before them: walking home from campus late at night, crossing the road when the walking sign came on, sudden bright lights blinding him with a screech of tires and something slamming into him from the side and running over his leg with a sickening  _CRUNCH_  and -

"I was at a party with some friends. Guess I had too much to drink before I left," Jack continued, his hand beginning to tremble. "You - You were banged up pretty badly. They had to cut off your leg to save you. I know you probably hate my guts right about now, but I just had to make sure you were okay before..."

Casting his eyes downwards, it was only then that Hiccup realized that there was a missing tent where his left leg should have been. The shock of his loss suddenly hit him and he let out a high-pitched keen, his breath coming out in quick pants as his heart rate sped up. Jack's face crumpled in regret as he held the smaller teen close, trying to calm him down before the increasing beeping of the heartbeat monitor attracted the nurses' attention. Hiccup was torn between pushing him away and clinging to him for comfort. Despite knowing that he was the cause of his missing limb, there was something that seemed to draw him towards Jack.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." the white-haired boy sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I -"

He jerked away abruptly, hugging himself and taking a few steps back. Hiccup whined at the sudden loss of contact, strangely craving the other's warm touch. The immense amount of guilt in Jack's eyes made him want to comfort him, but there wasn't anything he could do while currently incapacitated.

"You'll hate me even more when they tell you what happened, but it's all my fault and you deserve to know how badly I screwed up." Jack paused with a cringe, hunching into himself. "You flatlined twice on the operating table."

Hiccup could have sworn his heart stopped right then and there. If he had died, it meant that Jack had killed him. And if Jack had killed him, then it meant that -

Jack was his soul mate.

The stunned silence that followed was too much for the older teen to bear, and he retreated further into the shadows. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, shaking his head as tears streaked down his face and dripped onto the floor. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just - I just wanted to see you one last time before they take me away. You won't have to worry about me anymore after this."

Tearful blue eyes met shocked green ones before Jack turned away, hobbling towards the door. Hiccup's protest died in his throat at the soulful look sent his way before Jack slipped out into the dimly lit hallway with a soft "Goodbye."

And it was only later that Hiccup realized he had never given the other boy his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. *runs away*


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't see my text post on Tumblr, I was discussing this fic with a close friend of mine (whose ability to shred hearts surpasses my own by leagues), and while I originally had an idea for a fluffy/happier follow up to the story, she has very generously gifted me with a plot bunny that can devour people's souls whole. Seeing as I now have the means to take the fic in two very different directions, I have decided to combine both for the reading pleasure of the masochistic. If you want to maintain the illusion of a happy ending, I strongly suggest you read to the end of this chapter and stop there.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

Jack sighed heavily and slumped in his seat, using a fork to push around the mashed potatoes on his tray with an idle hand. Lunchtime would be over in a few minutes, but he didn't feel like eating anything at the moment. A rough smack to the back of his head made him drop his unused utensil and turn around with a scowl.

"What?" he grumbled at the prison warden behind him, ignoring the warning glare that told him to watch his tone.

"Thought ya might want to hear some news," the Australian officer said curtly. "The kid's having his first physiotherapy session later today."

Salt and pepper eyebrows rose in surprise. "He got fitted with a prosthetic already?"

"Naw, he can't afford one. Poor bloke has to get around in a wheelchair. Can't imagine how he's gonna survive college now."

The warden's words cut into him like knives, but guilt was no stranger to Jack at that point. It gnawed at his heart whenever he thought about the green eyed brunet. He had ruined the younger teen's life all because he couldn't control his drinking, and he was lucky he hadn't been thrown out of the hospital the second he told him who he was. Apologizing for his stupidity wouldn't restore the other male's missing limb, but he had to own up to his mistakes. If his soul mate hated him for the rest of his miserable life, then it was a punishment he was going to have to live with.

"Thanks for the update," Jack murmured, turning away to pick up his tray just as a bell signaled the end of the lunch period. A large hand on his shoulder made him pause however, and he heard the officer sigh sympathetically behind him.

"Listen," he grunted roughly, "there's no point beatin' yerself up like this. What's done is done, and I hope it taught you a lesson. Best thing you can do now is move on and put yer time here to good use."

Jack gave him a skeptical look. "How?"

"There's this program we started recently..."

* * *

The silence in the room was broken by a sharp knock on the door, prompting the small circle of inmates to look up from their work.

"Overland!" barked the warden who stepped inside. "You have a visitor."

While the rest of his group returned to their previous activity, Jack frowned in confusion. His mother and younger sister had just come by last week, so why were they back so soon? Did something happen at home? He stood up hurriedly from his seat, belatedly remembering that his lap was currently being occupied. A half-finished green scarf dropped to the floor, along with a pair of knitting needles and several balls of yarn. Embarrassed, he quickly gathered the fallen materials amidst the chuckles of his fellow inmates.

"Just bring them along with you," the warden sighed impatiently, holding the door open.

Arms full, Jack obediently followed him out to the visitors' room. It wasn't very crowded that afternoon, and he was shown to an empty table with a chair at the side, taking a seat as the warden left to fetch his visitor. While waiting, he unloaded his cargo onto the table and began sorting through the tangled threads of wool, absently wondering why there was only one chair provided. So focused on his task was he that he barely registered the squeaking of wheels accompanying his visitor's arrival until he heard someone clearing their throat in front of him.

When he looked up, he nearly leapt out of his seat in shock.

"Hi Jack," Hiccup greeted him softly.

Jack found himself frozen to the spot, his mouth completely dry. The last and only memory he had of the other boy was him lying broken and lifeless on a hospital bed, and he never dreamt that he would ever lay eyes on him again after that. Seeing him in a wheelchair was like a punch to the gut, reminding him of the consequences of his careless actions. Not knowing what to say, the white-haired teen looked away in shame, unable to bring himself to even return the greeting.

"Didn't know you could knit," the brunet continued, as though he expected the silence. He gestured to the small pile of materials sitting at the side. "Is that a scarf under there?"

Nodding uncomfortably, Jack's trembling fingers picked up a ball of yarn and started to fiddle with it. "Just some program I signed up for..." he mumbled, still not meeting the other's eyes. He didn't notice the way Hiccup brightened slightly at his response, encouraging him to continue.

"What kind of program?"

"They'd teach us how to knit so we can make stuff for the city's orphanages. Like, scarves and hats for the children during winter."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

Unable to take the false pretenses any longer, Jack dropped the yarn and glared weakly at him. "Why are you here?" he demanded, even though there was no real heat in his voice.

"You came to see me after the operation. I wanted to return the favor." Hiccup shrugged before shooting him a knowing look. "One of the wardens said that you asked him to keep tabs on me. Is that true?"

Cringing, Jack mentally cursed the Australian officer and covered his eyes in mortification. "Oh God, I sound like such a creep when you put it like that," he groaned, trying to fight the blush working its way up his cheeks. In an attempt to justify himself, he quickly added, "I'm not a stalker, I swear! I just wanted to know how you were doing - like, if you were recovering well and moving on with your life and -"

A foreign sound reached his ears, prompting him to peek through his fingers and stare at the brunet in astonishment. The freckled teen's laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, and his heart started to melt from the lopsided smile he was giving him.

"Wow, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Hiccup snorted with an eye roll. "But you're right, in a way. You can't be a stalker if you don't even know my name."

Jack paused and lowered his hands, the words just resting at the tip of his tongue. He wanted so badly to know, but he didn't think he deserved the privilege and it took everything to restrain himself from asking. It was all he could do to shrug carelessly, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole issue. He leaned back when Hiccup suddenly thrust his hand in front of him, and he stared at it in confusion. "What's this for?" he asked.

"I know you haven't been outside lately, but don't tell me you've forgotten what a handshake looks like." Hiccup watched as Jack hesitantly took the offered appendage, feeling a spark when their fingers touched. "My name is Hiccup." The brunet smiled as he grasped the other boy's hand and shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Jack."

All of a sudden, it was too much for the white-haired teen to handle. Hiccup coming to see him, giving him his name, even going as far as shaking his hand after what he'd done to him... It was far from forgiveness, but then again he'd assume that Hiccup wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him after that night in the hospital. Deeply moved, the tears spilled over his cheeks before he could stop them.. "T-thank you..." Jack cried, bowing his head in gratitude as his hand began to tremble in the other's grip. "Thank you... And I'm s-sorry..."

"I know..." Hiccup murmured sadly. "I wish our first meeting could have gone better, but hey, we wouldn't have found each other otherwise, right?"

And it was true. In the strange world they lived in, it was rare for soul mates to live out the rest of their lives with each other. There was no real way to search for them, and many wondered if it was really worth meeting them at all. Tragically for most, by the time they discovered their other half, it was already too late for one or both of them. Hiccup and Jack were lucky to both be still alive, and it was a gift not to be taken for granted.

From that point onwards, the hours flew by as they talked, getting to know more about each other. Jack found himself smiling for the first time in months, and Hiccup forgot all about the apprehension he felt when he had first decided to pay the other teen a visit. It seemed almost as if they had known each other for years, and they would have continued talking through the night if not for visitor hours ending before either of them knew it.

"Thank you for coming," Jack said with a sincere smile. "I didn't think you'd want to see me ever again, but I'm glad you're here, even if it's just for today."

"Not at all. I had fun talking to you." The brunet paused before turning away, blushing shyly. "So... next month, same time?"

Jack's heart could have exploded from happiness. "Yes! I mean - I'd like that..."

Hiccup grinned at his enthusiasm. "Well, see you then."

With a parting wave, Jack watched as the brunet wheeled himself away. His gaze fell to the pile of knitting materials at the side after Hiccup had disappeared through the glass doors.

The next time Hiccup came to visit, Jack gave him the completed scarf, saying how much the color brought out his eyes.

When winter arrived a few months later, the brunet brought along two cups of hot chocolate with the handmade garment wrapped securely around his neck.

And after Hiccup graduated from college one and a half years later, Jack was there to accompany him to the ceremony before taking him out on their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder - if you want a happy ending to this story, do NOT read the last part which I will upload later. Don't blame me if reverse psychology tells you to do otherwise. You have been warned.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat, don't read this last part if you want a happy ending. Don't make me say 'I told you so'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.

"Jackson Overland."

Hiccup joined in the modest applause as he watched the white-haired man ascend the stage to receive his degree. It was hard to believe that almost two years had passed since Jack had been released from prison and returned to college. Between his studies and Hiccup's new teaching job, they had managed to find time for each other and kept up their relationship. They'd even agreed to move in together once Jack had graduated, and they were planning on settling down in one of the small wheelchair friendly houses in Hiccup's old neighborhood.

It was late in the afternoon by the time the ceremony ended, and Jack wasted no time in getting himself to his boyfriend's side, eager to take him out to celebrate. "Hey babe," he greeted the brunet with an affectionate peck on the lips. "You ready to go?"

"Don't you want to change out of that first?" Hiccup gestured to his graduation gown.

Jack's eyebrows rose mischievously. "Is that an invitation, Mr. Haddock?"

Swatting his arm playfully, Hiccup was about to start wheeling his way over to the parking lot when he heard one of Jack's friends wishing him all the best in his new job placement. "What was that about?" he asked after the other graduate had left.

"I was going to surprise you after dinner, but I guess the cat's out of the bag," Jack admitted with a defeated smile. "Remember the internship I did with that accounting firm over the summer? I applied for a job there, went for a couple of interviews last month, and here's the bad news: I start work next week."

"That's great, Jack! I'm so happy for you!" Hiccup laughed excitedly, reaching forward to hug him tightly.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without your support." Jack blushed modestly and knelt down to the brunet's level to return the embrace. "Now come on, let's head out and celebrate, my treat. What would you like?"

Hiccup pretended to think for a moment as he pulled away. "Ice-cream?"

"God, I love you."

* * *

With a heavy heart, Jack sighed at the message typed out on the screen of his phone before pressing the 'send' button. He hoped Hiccup would understand; accountancy firms tended to become a madhouse at the end of every month, and even though he had been working there for less than a year, he'd found himself doing overtime more often than he'd like. Tonight was no exception, but he had planned to take Hiccup out on a dinner date at his favorite restaurant. With everyone in the office still hard at work - not to mention his boss watching them like a hawk - Jack had little choice but to cancel. He looked at his phone when it vibrated with a response.

_:: That's okay. Maybe next time ::_

_:: I'll make it up to you, I promise. Lunch next week? ::_

_:: Sounds good. I'll see you at home ::_

_:: Don't wait up. I love you ::_

_:: Love you too, Snowflake ::_

Smiling tiredly, Jack went back to work.

* * *

Hiccup looked up at the sound of a vehicle passing through the elementary school's gates and wheeled himself to the main foyer just as Jack pulled up in front of him.

"Have you been waiting long?" Jack asked, giving him a quick kiss in greeting before helping him inside the car. He was on probation given his previous record, but since he was living with an amputee, he was allowed to drive in order to send his disabled partner wherever he needed to go.

"Only a few minutes..." Hiccup trailed off with a frown, having tasted something foreign on his boyfriend's lips. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized what it was. "Have you been drinking?" he demanded.

Jack winced at the accusing look on Hiccup's face. "It's not what you think!" he denied hurriedly, trying to assure the brunet. "My boss just got a promotion, so he bought a few bottles of wine to share with the office. I only had one glass before coming to pick you up. That's all, I swear!"

Sighing, Hiccup reached out and took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "It's okay," he said with a relieved smile. "I trust you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Jack apologized, kissing him on the forehead. Folding up the wheelchair, he put it away in the backseat before driving them out for lunch.

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Jack exhaled heavily as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. It was another late night in the office, and he had just texted Hiccup to go to bed without him.

Sometimes he wondered why he chose to work in this lousy company. If he was honest with himself, it was a shitty job with an even shittier boss. The internship hadn't been too bad, but now that he was one of them, it seemed as if everybody had an excuse to start dumping their workload on him. Being at the bottom of the corporate food chain, there wasn't much he could do but roll up his sleeves, pick up the slack, and point fingers whenever people started hounding him for late work which someone else was supposed to have gotten done.

The only upside was the pay. With his salary together with Hiccup's generous wages as a teacher, they were able to live comfortably. But that wasn't enough for Jack, who was still plagued with guilt over the accident which had cost his boyfriend half a limb. Hiccup had helped him to get back on his feet after prison, and he wanted to repay him by surprising him with a prosthetic. Those things cost a bomb, and that wasn't including the extra physiotherapy sessions needed to help the brunet walk again. Saving for all the expenses would take a while, but this job was Jack's ticket in making it happen. The least he could do was suck it up and make his suffering worthwhile.

_'For Hiccup'_  he told himself. Cracking his knuckles, Jack squinted at the computer screen and resumed typing.

* * *

Soft rock music played from the speakers of the alarm radio on the bedside table, stirring the sleeping figure on the large bed. Groaning, Hiccup pried his eyes open and rolled away from the sunlight spilling through the window. He frowned at the sight of the untouched half of the bed, and he immediately knew that Jack had pulled another all nighter at the office.

He hadn't said anything to the other man yet, but he was getting worried. As much as Jack tried to hide it, it was obvious that his job was stressing him out. At first things had been okay, but then the number of cancelled dates started to increase, and Jack started to come home later and later, sometimes not at all. Hiccup was barely seeing his boyfriend anymore, and he was beginning to miss him terribly.

It wasn't Jack's fault though. They both knew his job was demanding and time consuming, and Jack had often complained about his slave driver of a boss. When he did get a chance to stay home, he spent every waking moment of it with Hiccup, watching TV with him or simply cuddling on the couch. And despite his busy schedule, he always made sure to send Hiccup to and from the elementary school, even though he couldn't stay with him after dropping him home. Hiccup had to admire Jack's tenacity, but he didn't know how much more the white-haired man could take before he finally snapped.

Somehow, he had a feeling he was about to find out soon enough.

* * *

The sound of a key being inserted into the lock made Hiccup look up from his book, and his face broke into a wide smile when he realized that Jack had returned home. Granted, it was nearly midnight, but tomorrow was Saturday and they had the whole weekend to look forward to.

"Hey, did you manage to finish your reports -" Hiccup froze when Jack practically staggered into their bedroom, reeking of alcohol. "Jack, are you drunk?" he gasped in horror.

"M'not... Only had a few..." the white-haired man slurred, leaning against the door frame for support. "Colleague's birthday... Went out to celebrate..."

Hiccup bit his lip uneasily, not sure of what to do. Part of him was afraid that Jack had returned to his drinking habits during his college days before the accident, but another desperately hoped that tonight was a one-off thing. All those times he came home late, it was because he had been working hard in the office... right? Jack wouldn't lie to him, they both knew how much drinking meant to each other, and they didn't need a repeat of the past.

"Just - Just go take a shower and come to bed, alright?" Hiccup said quietly, not noticing the way his book started to tremble in his hands. He swallowed hard when Jack nodded and made his way to the bathroom, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

Couples fought all the time, but nothing could have prepared Jack for the biggest argument with the love of his life. To be fair, he wasn't completely sober during the fight, but that didn't mean Hiccup had to throw things at him. He barely managed to dodge a few magazines sailing in his direction before one managed to land a direct hit on his face.

"I can't believe you!" Hiccup screamed at him, reaching for another book and hurling it at his insensitive dumbass of a boyfriend. "You promised me you'd never come home drunk again!"

"So I had a couple of drinks after work, big deal!" Jack yelled back in frustration. "I don't get why you're so upset! You're the one who keeps saying I need to relax more!"

"Not like this! You know what would happen if you were ever caught drunk driving again! Just quit your stupid job and find another one!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not? It's making you - It's making us miserable!"

"I - That's none of your business! I have my reasons, okay?"

Tempers were rising fast, and things were quickly spiraling out of control. Jack felt a twinge of guilt at keeping secrets from Hiccup, but all the pent up stress from his job coupled with Hiccup's constant nagging for him to resign just made him lose it. Apparently the brunet had enough as well and started to wheel his way to the front door, saying something about crashing at a friend's place for the night.

Jack sighed in resignation, calming down somewhat. "Okay, I'll drive you -"

"Not in your state, you're not! I don't trust you not to crash us in the middle of the road," Hiccup shot back tartly, refusing to even look at him as he made his way out.

In a burst of anger, Jack slammed a fist against the wall and panted for breath, seething quietly. The front door was left wide open after Hiccup's departure, and in a split-second decision, Jack grabbed his keys before heading for his car, intending to get a drink to forget the past hour.

How could things have gotten this bad? Was it his fault? Did he screw up with his soul mate again?

A mixture of regret, sadness and frustration bubbled in his chest as he drove towards the bar, and his vision began to grow blurry as tears started welling up in his eyes. Every single thing he did, he had done it for Hiccup. So why had it backfired on him like this? Dizzy and confused, Jack choked out a sob and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, unaware that he had inadvertently switched lanes and crossed over to the wrong side of the road.

He felt so tired, and he just wanted to sleep and never wake up again, but then there was this loud honking sound in front of him, and bright white lights -

* * *

_"- accident along Bork Avenue last night, where a blue Sedan and a taxi were involved in a head-on collision. Two casualties have been reported so far, leaving the cab driver as the only survivor of the crash..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you so. *runs away*


End file.
